Glasgow
by Miss Mon
Summary: “You don’t have to do this Elizabeth” John told her. “I do actually”, she replied “I know for a fact that I will spend the rest of my life kicking myself for it if I don’t”


**Glasgow **

by Miss Mon

CATEGORY: Episode Tag

SUMMARY: Set after Sunday, John and Elizabeth visit Carson's Mum

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: Sunday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I think that is it.

SEASON: three

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The people who own the show and the characters own them not me; I'm just having some fun with them.

A/N: ok this is just a little short thing that popped into my head after watching Sunday (yet again). Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Glasgow**

Walking up the recently raked gravel driveway, with autumn leaves falling all around her, Elizabeth Weir couldn't help but feel nervous about the task she was about to undertake. She had chosen to personally come to Earth and complete this task as it would have felt wrong for anyone else to do it. Beside her though was John Sheppard, Elizabeth's partner and Atlantis's military commander.

"You don't have to do this Elizabeth" John told her

"I do actually", she replied "I know for a fact that I will spend the rest of my life kicking myself for it if I don't"

"Ok. Do you need me to come in with you?" he asked as they reached the doorstep and John knocked

"That would be appreciated, thanks" Elizabeth replied whilst she fiddled with the object in her hand

Suddenly the door opened and there was an old woman standing there

"Can I help you?"

"Mrs Beckett?"

"Yes"

"I'm Elizabeth Weir and this is John Sheppard, we worked with and were good friends with your son Carson"

"What can I do for you?"

"We came to pay our respects and to give this back to you, it was somehow missed when Carson's things were packed up to be sent back here" Elizabeth told her as she handed an old photo frame with a boy who was clearly Carson standing with an older woman and two older gentlemen.

"Oh my goodness". She exclaimed "This was the photo we had taken when Carson was nine, with his father, grandfather and I. I was wondering where it had ended up."

"I'm sorry we couldn't deliver it sooner but there has been a lot going on with our work"

"I understand. Thank you very much for returning this to me. Please come inside, I'll put on some tea and you can tell me all about your time with Carson. I would love to hear what he was doing down in Antarctica."

"Thank you, that would be nice" John accepted the invitation and all three headed inside and spent hours talking about Carson, from his childhood and how he broke his arm falling out of a tree when he was seven to him helping John pull a practical joke on Rodney. Primarily though, they talked about Carson's dedication to his patients and Elizabeth confided to Carson's mother that that quality was the one she admired most about Carson and that she was glad to have known him. At this point Mrs Beckett burst into tears and hugged Elizabeth, who had tears in her own eyes.

"Carson told me about you both, as well as Doctor McKay, Ronon and Teyla. I'm just glad that where he was, he was with people who considered him family and that he was doing what he loved."

"Yes, he was doing what he loved" Elizabeth assured her.

After another couple of hours of talking, Elizabeth and John noticed that it was starting to getting dark outside and because they still had to drive to the motel where they were staying for the night, they got up to leave.

"I'm afraid we must be going" Elizabeth told Mrs Beckett as they headed towards the front door, "we've still got some driving to do tonight"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but thank you again for returning the photo of Carson" Mrs Beckett replied

"You're welcome"

Mrs Beckett then leaned over and gave Elizabeth a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before doing the same with John and waving them off at the front door.

After they had farewelled Carson's mother, they headed towards the car and John turned to Elizabeth

"Are you ok?"

Elizabeth remembered the last time he asked that and strangely enough the answer was the same "No" she told him "but I will be"

"Yes, you will be" he told her as he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her temple. "You will be"

* * *

Well that's it, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


End file.
